Forbidden
by Huaile
Summary: Jem's heart races faster, faster still, as Will's lips press into his neck, a breathy moan escaping his lips as his head lolls back. He feels the smirk against his skin and then Will bites down hard, and then he feels Will's tongue languidly lap against his skin, and by the Angel, it feels so good.
1. Forbidden

_Forbidden_

Jem's heart races faster, faster still, as Will's lips press into his neck, a breathy moan escaping his lips as his head lolls back. He feels the smirk against his skin and then Will bites down _hard, _and then he feels Will's tongue languidly lap against his skin, and by the _Angel, _it _feels so good._

_Forbidden._

Everything about them was forbidden, they were both boys, they were _parabatai. _It was forbidden to fall in love with your _parabatai, _and though they never said it, it was there. In Jem's smile, in Will's eyes.

_Forbidden._

They couldn't take anything slow like Jem wanted. It was all quick and over too soon, in secret. They knew the other like it was their own body, using teasing brushes, meaningful glances and secret smiles to their advantage, to break the other down first.

Jem always won those contests, with hooded eyes and a slow smirk-he could be as seductive as Will if he wanted, he could be as outgoing as Will. He was just as beautiful as Will, even more mysterious, with his silver hair and eyes, pale skin. He was ethereal, the angel to Will's devil.

_Forbidden._

Jessamine knew, of course. How could she not, she was always the first to spot love, even if it was the most minor crush. She knew, by how Will blushed-and Will _never _blushed-when Jem flicked the tip of his eclair with his tongue with a breathy sigh, by how Jem absently played with Will's hair when the raven sprawled across his lap, by how much..._happier _Will seemed after that night when he and Jem came back, flushed, beaming, soaked, from "falling in a river". She didn't want to know what had really happened.

Oh, and by the muffled moans and screams she heard from their rooms. And that one day when Jem and Will stumbled out of Jem's room together, hair mussed, smiling, holding hands.

_Forbidden._

Will's heart beats in time to the word, _forbidden, forbidden, forbidden. _It could practically be his middle name: William Forbidden Herondale. He's never cared much for love: everyone he loves gets destroyed. But then Jem. Jem changed that, made him want to love. And then that fateful night on Blackfriars Bridge happened, and now...he loves his _parabatai. He's in love with James Carstairs, and it's killing both of them._

_Forbidden._

Will's heart races as he remembers all of Jem-of Jem's sugary, spicy taste, of the feel of Jem's soft hair running through his fingers, of each and every dip and contour of his thin body. Even the way Jem moaned, whispered, screamed his name. By the Angel, he missed how Jem kissed him, how Jem touched him gently, as if he were a fragile instrument.

_Forbidden._

James Carstairs knew it was forbidden to fall in love with your parabatai. Especially if they were the same gender as you. But you couldn't avoid that with William Herondale. Jem was the player, and Will was his violin, and Jem rendered every sweet note from him, every moan, every scream. And yet Will had a mind of his own, and it seemed like the played was the player, for WIll made Jem say things, feel things, do things that he didn't want to, didn't mean.

_Forbidden._

And what would Tessa say, if she knew? That both of the boys she thought loved her were playing her like a fool? Will, she would expect, but Jem...Jem wouldn't ever do anything so...

_Forbidden._


	2. Filler

Hey guys, a lot of people have been bugging me about continuing Forbidden, so I've decided what the heck, I may's well. The only thing is, I need more pairings, so could you guys do me a favor and choose some couples and PM me or something? Thanks


	3. Brothers

Growing up with a brother, you always did things together. Gabriel and Gideon were no acception, although Gideon was so much calmer, Gabriel sarcastic and rude. Yes, Gideon was able to calm his younger brother, but sometimes only barely. He sometimes longed to touch, to hug his brother, but he knew that Gabriel would lash out. It was

_Forbidden_.

Gideon had always felt strong emotions for his younger broher, but the feelings all changed when Gabriel was clawed in the chest by a demon, so badly that before Gideon had finished off the demon, Gabriel was almost unconscious from bleeding out. The elder Lightwood dropped to his knees in front of his brother, forcing himself to stay calm, to not let his fingers tremble as he ripped the mangled shirt from his brother's prone body.

_Forbidden_.

The word whispered through Gideon's head as he absently traced the _iratzes_ he'd drawn that were already beginning to heal Gabriel. The younger coughed and Gideon looked up at emerald eyes. They were dull but still fierce and shining. Something tightened in Gideon's chest. Gabriel said something, it looked like that word

_Forbidden_.

but Gideon couldn't hear him, juat saw pale pink lips moving, and he leaned down _(and couldn't hear)_ and just kept leaning _(and still couldn't hear)_ and then he kissed his younger brother.  
He found later that his younger brother was saying

_Forbidden_

Gabriel had drawn away after that, so much that Gideon saw him only once or twice a day. And when they did meet, Gideon only glared. If he spoke, it would be a cutting remark, worse than even William Herondale could come up with. Until Gideon had done the

_Forbidden_

and peered into his younger brother's room after hearing low, breathy moans. And stopped short, because there was Gabriel Lightwood, half sitting, half laying, on his bed, head tipped back against the headboard, a fierce flush on his face, eyes screwed shut, and…  
Gideon drew back at that, then rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yes, there was his baby brother, slowly stroking an erection.  
And what came out of his trembling mouth then was the most

_Forbiden_

thing of all.  
"_Gideon_…" Gabriel sighed it again, his hand speeding up. Gideon, outside, unwillingly let his hand creep down to the forming bulge in his trousers. By the _Angel_, it was so

Forbidden

and if anyone knew, what would they say? Disgusting, vile,

_Forbidden_

But he didn't care at the moment. Gabriel would thank him…  
Gideon moved towards his brother and took Gabriel's hand in his, moving it away to replace it with his own. Gabriel's eyes shot open and he shot at Gideon, capturing the elder's lips in a fierce kiss.  
What was left to say was, that even though Gabriel was the most

_Forbidden_

person he could've chosen, it didn't matter. Gabriel, asleep, nuzzled closer to Gideon, face relaxed and happy, the most innocent Gideon had ever seen him.  
_It didn't matter,_ the elder thought again, as he got up and shrugged his clothes on again. Gideon paused and gently ran his thumb across his brother's cheek, smiling softly, before leaving  
It didn't matter how

_Forbidden_

it was, because when Gabriel awoke, they would only be brothers.


	4. Two Cities

Now, some of you may be asking, "I know who Jem is, but _who _is Jessica?" Well, it's actually Roonilwazlibross, who requested this coupling. It's kinda shorter than the other chapters, but... -shrugs- She's also written her first story, "How To: Bake Cookies With Your Parabatai" (a Heronstairs coupling) and please support her and review.

* * *

(I forgot this before) Reviews:

Squidgy78: Obviously, yes, not a one-shot, but I'll stop if I run out of couples (which seems to be pretty soon)

Uchiha Bara: Thanks! And again, I love the profile picture. It's Kuruma, right?

Roonilwazlibross: I hope you like it, I mean, it _is _your chapter

* * *

Despite what he told himself, what he told Tessa…he loved her. She was so

_Forbidden_,

but how could he not love her? She was beautiful, yes, but also funny and smart and brave and

_Forbidden_.

Yes, Jem did have Tessa, but she was the moon to Jessica's sun. Yes, they would be married (again), but he couldn't deny the pull, almost electric, to Jessica. Even though she wasn't a Shadowhunter, not even half, like Tessa, he loved her. Loved a mundane.  
She was why he lived on. (not Tessa)  
She was why he stayed a Shadowhunter. (not Tessa) Then he could protect her.

He knew how

_Forbidden_

she was, to love, to live for, to want. But he didn't care. Jem knew Tessa would be happier by his side, but also that Jessica would only be by his side. Oh, cruel fate. And then, that day, when soft lips shyly met his, he couldn't help it, he _kissed her back._

Which was how they did the

_Forbidden_

and...well. Tessa would _not _be pleased if she found out. Especially if she knew that Jessica wanted to Ascend, and that Jem was willing to help her, even if it killed him (not literally, but if it came down to that, so be it. He loved her that much).

And he started at that. He loved her.

He

Loved

Her.

Not Tessa.

Will would know what to do, he had always had girls throwing themselves at him left and right, but...

Will was dead.

Magnus maybe, but he would only say to do what he knew he had to do.  
So, choose the girl he'd loved for almost two centuries, or choose the most

_Forbidden_

girl he possibly could?

.

.

.

Jem smiled, closed his book, stood.

He knew who he would choose.

Because over all, want always defeated love, and the right choice always lost to the

_Forbidden._


	5. Sober?

**_This _****is the chapter we've all been waiting for...the rating is now officially 'M'!********Don't get ****_too _****excited though...because...well, you'll see.**

**Also, guess what? ****_Today's my birthday! _*****crickets* but anyway, this is my birthday present to you, so enjoy. And review, that could be your present to me.**

**Oh, and, I refer to Gabriel as blond...if he's actually brunet, sorry _ I haven't read TID in a while so...yeah.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Roonilwazlibross: Wow okay -laugh- thanks, I hope it was happy crying...and good job on your story! (again, "How To Bake Cookies With Your Parabatai" a Heronstairs fluff)**

* * *

What was so intriguing about the Herondale boy-William, William, Will-that Gabriel Lightwood could barely keep his eyes off of him?

He wasn't just a boy, he was _the _boy, the one all girls wanted, and, the one that many guys admitted, would turn gay for. Gabel both understood and didn't. William was beautiful, yes-unruly jet black hair and ruddy skin and oh, those _beautiful _blue eyes-but he was a bastard.

No, the bastard of all bastard.

Maybe he hated Will because he was able to match his temper.

Maybe it was because of his beauty.

Maybe it was because Gabriel could never have him.

Yes, that was it. He was

_Forbidden._

Especially since he had that girl, Tessa.

* * *

Tuesday, May 14, 1878 was certainly a strange day for Gabriel Lightwood. He had woken up to find that his bed-sheets were covered in an off-white stain, thanks to a very pleasurable dream about...him, William Herondale, Will. (Gabriel had to smile just thinking about it)

Then he found that Gabriel was gone, with Sophie.

Yes, that Sophie. The maid of, of course, Will.

He had gone to Blackfriars Bridge, only to find (of course) Will's _parabatai _and his fiancee. He'd promptly went home and went riding.

Where he nearly lost Mercury, his favorite horse. Which was surprising, because Mercury usually obeyed Gabriel's every command.

Yes. It had been a very strange day.

* * *

Gabriel contemplated this at about 9 pm, walking absentmindedly wherever his feet were to take him. And then his eyes and mouth were covered and he was shoved into an alley. He kicked out behind him and there was a gasp, and he was let go, only to be pinned against the wall by none other than

"Will!" he gasped out.

The other grinned, cheeks flushed, eyes too bright. And all of Gabriel's intentions to escape disappeared as soon as Will's lips crashed down on his. He tasted good. Of alcohol and cigars and there was an undertone of pure _Will_:, something heady and sweet and dangerous, almost like a poison.

Will pulled back, then sighed, laying his forehead on Gabriel's shoulder. "Gabriel, you know I'm not going to stop."

Said boy nodded, limp, accepting. "I know. Make it good, okay?"

Of course, he could have easily fought off the half-drunken Will, but...this had to be a dream. Will was the straightest boy around, he loved Tessa...but there _was _that crippled _parabatai _of his...

Could Will really...no. There was Tessa. Will was a heartbreaker, but, he truly loved her. Gabriel knew it from the way Gideon said Sophie's name, from the way Jem looked at Tessa, from the way Henry's eyes melted when he saw Charlotte. It was the same with Will.

And yet, here Will was, and here Gabriel was, and-

"Why?" Gabriel managed, turning his head to rid himself of those soft lips and that delicious tongue. Will, undeterred, merely moved down and began to lick and suck on his neck.

"I assume you mean why I'm..." Will languidly rolled his hips into Gabriel's, who gasped as he felt a hardness against his leg.

"Yes!"

"I'm drunk and horny. You obviously want me, and you're a virgin." Will slurred, (so that it sounded more like: I'm drun'an'orny. Y'obviously wan'me, an'yera virgin) hands tracing firey trails under Gabriel's shirt, bringing it up and over the younger boy's head.

"Won't someone see?" Gabriel bit his lip, trembling, as Will moved down to map out the blond's chest with teeth and tongue.

"Dunno, don' care." Will's voice was slightly muffled against the line where skin met cloth, and Gabriel realized that his _and _Will's hands were fumbling for the button, and then the offending trousers were _off _and by the _Angel_, _where _did Will learn how to do _that-_

Gabriel gasped, eyes shooting open as that delicious warmth left. "_Will_!"

Said boy turned and grinned lazily, pausing from where he was walking (with a slight stumble) away. "Yes?" he drawled.

Gabriel struggled out of his pants completely, awkwardly running after the raven and shoving him against the alley wall, face against bricks. "You are _not _leaving. I'm the hardest I've ever been and you're going to satisfy me _now_!" Gabriel bit sharply on Will's neck, sucking as he tasted blood, and Will arched against him with a low cry.

"I'll let you top, just this once." Will panted, hands struggling to tug down his trousers, and then Gabriel spun him around and Will's lips pressed into his, and now Gabriel was against the wall, and he was almost frantically grinding his hips into Will's in a vain effort to relieve the almost painful pressure, but it (if possible) only made him harder.

Will laughed against Gabriel's jaw, and the Lightwood scowled and shoved three fingers into the Herondale's mouth. Who gasped and gagged, but soon regained composure and sucked with the same skill as before, and Gabriel almost came right then; merely pulled his fingers away.

"Jem is a brilliant teacher, I see." Will murmured.

Emerald eyes went wide in disbelief, and azure danced wickedly. "Let's see if you're better than him."

Which should have, would have, disgusted Gabriel, but only made him want Will more. And maybe, just _maybe _Jem.

"You're slow." Will nudged Gabriel, and then his face contorted in pain as he-

_Oh, by the Angel...definitely _the hardest he'd ever been.

"William Herondale, if you don't hurry and get those fingers out of you, I _swear _I'm going to do you like this."

Lidded cerulean eyes danced. "Ooh, Gabey's getting kinky...I _like _it..." he leaned in and nipped Gabriel's lower lip and the younger leaned into him, dimly noticing that _both _of Will's arms were coiled around his neck. Which meant...

Gabriel ripped away from Will, roughly turning him and pinning him against the wall, not even warning him as he forcibly rocked his hips against Will's.

* * *

Sleep was settling over Gabriel like a warm blanket, and then Will turned to harshly bite at the Lightwood's earlobe before whispering, "You're much better than Jem, and...for the record, I wasn't that drunk."

* * *

Jem turned to Gideon, eyes unreadable, face flushed. "That was..."

Gideon nodded, staring at his younger brother, curled in Will's arms. "Unbelievably, incredibly hot."

* * *

Alternate End:

When Will woke, he realized three things:

1) He had a splitting headache.

2) Gabriel was wrapped in his arms.

3) They were both naked, and there was a suspicious-looking dried off-white stain between his legs.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh, eyes closed, a soft smile on his face as he remembered. Then he grimaced. "I swear, I am _never _drinking again."

* * *

**The sad news is, this is the last chapter of Forbidden (and if I do write more, then JK!) Know why? Because I've run out of couplings. So if you want more, refer to chapter 2. Thanks**


End file.
